Les Chroniques d'Helena Cain : Cinquième Epoque
by plissken21
Summary: Les chroniques d'Helena Cain relatent la vie du célèbre amirale, en différentes époques. Nous vous proposons la cinquième époque qui couvre une nouvelle partie de la vie de notre célèbre amirale. Dans ce cas ci, sa nouvelle vie hors du Battlestar Artemis et son postérieur retour... je n'en dis pas plus. Classé M pour certains termes et situations que j'ai jugés trop adultes.
1. Chapter 1 : Le Réveil de l'Ange vengeur

**Disclaimer : Le présent récit est une fanfiction emprunté au monde de BSG remis au goût du jour par Ronald D. Moore (que je salue au passage), quand aux principaux personnages, en dehors d'Helena Cain, Cyrus Xander etc... ils viennent de mon imagination, donc soyez indulgents.**  
**Mon souhait serait de vous offrir une autre vision du monde des 12 colonies de Kobol, éloigner des clichés habituels, n'hésitez pas à poster des critiques, bonne ou mauvaises sur la qualité de mon travail.**

**Fandom : BSG 2003.**

**Personnage : Amiral Helena Cain**

**Principe : Le fanfiction que vous allez lire et suivre a deux axes, le premier narrer la vie du célèbre amiral Helena Cain depuis son enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, j'ai pris le parti de m'appuyer sur mon imagination et la documentation trouvé sur le wiki de BSG pour décrire les mondes des 12 colonies. Le deuxième axe est narré les évènements que je suppose avoir eu lieu entre la première guerre Cylon et la chute des Douze colonies de Kobol, c'est à dire que j'englobe dans cette fanfiction tous les mondes peuplés par les coloniaux. Je ne me suis pas cantonné à centré le récit sur tel ou tel personnage, ou ambiancé toute l'histoire à bord d'un battlestar, tout mon propos est de faire vivre l'univers des 12 colonies aux travers de la vie de l'amiral Cain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Réveil…**

Combien de temps avait duré son sommeil ? Elle l'ignorait… Elle venait d'émerger des limbes en suffoquant, le cœur battant intensément, les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Après quelques instants, l'esprit plus clair, elle se souvint du moment où quelques instants après son entrée dans ses quartiers à bord du Pegasus, Gina Invier était apparue devant elle, pointant un pistolet colonial dans sa direction, puis ce fut le noir le plus complet. L'amiral Helena Cain s'était réveillé… Elle frissonna, elle en était certaine, elle était morte !

Morte ! Alors comment se faisait-il que son corps nu reposait dans une espèce de baignoire remplie d'un liquide visqueux blanc ? Non ! C'était impossible ! Une peur panique commença à l'envahir, non c'était impossible se disait-elle en tremblant ! Non, si elle avait ressuscité, alors, elle était Cylon !

Elle ne pouvait le croire, elle Cylon ! Alors, _l'opération Resurrection_ qui consistait à détruire le vaisseau de résurrection des Cylons qui suivait la flotte coloniale avait été un semi-échec !

Cain, se tâta le visage sans trop y croire, son réveil avait été si soudain, elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle l'amiral Cain fut une Cylon ! Non ! Non ! Elle qui avait été le plus farouche adversaire des Cylons ! Elle avait du mal à croire que toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonge ! Mais, non, elle devait se faire à l'idée que sa résurrection elle la devait à la technologie Cylon, et par conséquent, elle n'avait aucun doute sur son identité Cylon !

Elle ne connaissait du processus de résurrection Cylon que ce que le docteur Baltar lui avait appris à bord du Pegasus, à savoir qu'à la mort de tout humanoïde Cylon, sa mémoire était téléchargée dans un autre corps. Quand Gina Invier l'avait tuée, sa mémoire avait traversé une courte distance, pour retrouver le corps de remplacement, ce qui signifiait qu'un vaisseau résurrection croisait dans les parages immédiats de la flotte coloniale, peut-être à quelques années lumières ?

Elle sentait son cœur battre rapidement, elle grelottait et jetait de temps en temps des regards à son environnement immédiat, une pièce sombre aux lumières tamisées, elle imaginait déjà la venue de Cylons !

Cela l'inquiétait, non pas qu'elle eut peur des Cylons, elle les avait affrontés dans le passé, mais ce qu'elle redoutait, c'était le fait de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'une de ces répliques de Gina Invier, Gina qui avait pris l'apparence de sa sœur adoptive pour mieux la manipulé… Ces moments de faiblesse avaient peut-être coûté la vie à des centaines de membres de son équipage, peut-être même que Gina avait saboté tout le système de défense des Douze Colonies, facilitant par la même, l'attaque des Cylons !

Cain ignorait que le professeur Baltar était responsable de la chute des Douze colonies, un sentiment latent de détresse et de peine l'avait depuis envahi, apprendre que Gina était une Cylon l'avait anéantie, elle se souvenait maintenant que dans son passée éloignée, d'autres êtres chers l'avaient trahit…

Cain se rappelait maintenant qu'au moment de sa mort, sa mémoire cachée lui était revenue, une mémoire enfouit profondément dans son esprit, elle avait eu le souvenir de sa vie, de son amour et de sa famille, des souvenirs qui n'avaient jamais fait surface depuis plus de vingt ans… Avait-elle perdu la mémoire ? Mémoire de sa vie d'il y a vingt ans ?

La femme Helena Cain se leva petit à petit, elle avait terriblement froid, maculé de se liquide visqueux glaciale elle se sentait mourir congelée… mais ses souvenirs lui réchauffèrent le cœur, malgré sa situation de Cylon, elle avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs ! Cela la rendait heureuse malgré tout, car le souvenir de l'amour de sa vie : Terence Karlson avait refait surface, et leurs trois enfants !

**NEW VIRGON**

_12 heures après l'attaque Cylon sur les colonies…_

La femme âgée de 39 ans qui montait sur l'estrade était l'amiral Dina Martok, autrefois simple enseigne à bord de l'Artémis, puis nommée lieutenant par son commandant, Erika Zembrano, elle avait gravi les échelons militaires, maintenant elle occupait une place importante dans la défense de la colonie. Elle avait la responsabilité de la sécurité de la colonie de New Virgon, et de son million et demi d'habitants.

Elle s'assit à côté du proconsul Julian Trenton, un vieil homme ravagé par la maladie, et qui ne voyait presque plus, malgré les progrès de la médecine, son cas était sans espoir. Il avait succédé il y a cinq ans au très charismatique proconsul Elliot Guinness, disparu au cours d'un accident. L'amiral Martok, avait pris du poids, elle n'était plus aussi frêle que durant sa jeunesse, elle posa un regard plein de fierté à la tribune, où se tenait sa pupille, presque sa fille : Andréa Kain.

Cette dernière s'adressait à l'assemblée des '_Gardiens de la colonie'_ réunis dans le forum Atlas, haut lieu des réunions de la colonie. Les _Gardiens de la colonie_ étaient une fraternité réunissant les membres ou descendants de membres des équipages des premiers vaisseaux ayant colonisé New Virgon.

Andréa Kain, qui était la fille de l'Amiral Cain, était une grande et belle jeune femme, âgée de vingt-six ans, elle ressemblait physiquement à sa mère, son caractère était aussi proche du sien, mais Andréa avait un trait de caractère qui la faisait être ce qu'elle était, son intransigeance, elle ne lâchait jamais rien, son obstination légendaire lui avait permis de se hisser à la tête de l'une des branches de l'administration coloniale parmi les plus puissantes : la Défense terrestre.

Son ascension elle la devait à son talent, mais aussi à son mariage de convenance avec le fils de l'une des familles les plus importantes de la colonie.

La jeune femme avait bien entamé son discours, essentiellement centrée sur l'histoire récente de la colonie, discours qu'appréciait l'assistance en se manifestant par de multiples salves d'applaudissements, lorsqu'un officier colonial monta à la tribune et l'interrompit pour faire une annonce importante.

C'était un pilote de Raptor reconnaissable à sa combinaison brune. Kain, ramassa les feuilles de son discours, visiblement en colère, tandis qu'au même moment, l'amiral Martok se leva de son siège, ainsi que les autres invités quand le pilote annonça l'attaque Cylon sur les Douze colonies !

Andréa Kain laissa tomber ses feuilles qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, toute l'assistance resta sans réactions… L'incrédulité s'empara de toute l'assistance, comment ? Comment cela s'était-il produit ? Et comment les Douze colonies avaient-elles pu être l'objet d'une attaque alors que la défense des colonies avait été renforcée depuis la Première Guerre ?

Martok s'approcha du pilote, et demanda vivement confirmation de l'information, l'intéressé lui tendit une feuille, lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait du rapport de communication d'un satellite-espion de la colonie en orbite dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes d'Hélios Delta.

« La station de réception nous l'a ensuite communiquée… »

Il parlait d'une station d'interception de communications cryptées de la colonie qui se trouvait en orbite autour de la planète. Il y a des années de cela, on avait mis en orbite dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes d'Hélios Delta plusieurs satellites-espions qui devaient assurer les communications entre New Virgon et le haut commandement colonial chapeauté par le Cercle d'Arès, l'organisation tutélaire des Douze colonies.

- Nous n'avons que des informations fragmentaires au sujet de la nature de l'attaque, continua le pilote de Raptor sans se démonter, nous attendons de plus amples informations, mais ce qui est certain c'est que les Cylons ont lancé une attaque massive visant toutes les colonies…

Martok relut le message, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais elle se fit à l'idée que tout ce que les coloniaux avaient redouté depuis des années était arrivé, l'attaque des douze colonies de Kobol !

Pendant ce temps, l'assistance qui avait pris connaissance de la nouvelle commença à gronder, bien sûr, pour eux, il était impensable que les Douze colonies de Kobol fussent de nouveau attaquées !

Chacun d'eux, avait une très haute opinion de la force des colonies et n'arrivait pas à assimiler le fait qu'un jour les Cylons repartent dans une guerre avec l'humanité. La colère qui les avait gagnés ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, mais la discipline que l'on imposait à chacun d'eux faisait qu'ils attendaient les poings serrés, ou les larmes aux yeux, une décision du Proconsul et de l'amiral Martok !

Quant à Andréa Kain, elle ne savait que faire, étant elle aussi membre de l'administration de la Défense, elle participerait aux décisions que prendrait l'autorité militaire, elle se contentait d'écouter, tout son monde était déstabilisé par cette nouvelle, jamais elle n'avait vu les Douze colonies mais elle se sentait atteinte.

La nouvelle de l'attaque Cylon signifiait aussi que la colonie pouvait être menacé, bien que jamais ils ne l'avaient découvert ni entendu parler de son existence, l'attaque Cylon changeait tout, bien sûr, la raison d'être de New Virgon était à l'origine de parer une éventuelle attaque Cylon, mais plus important encore, New Virgon devait constituer un havre de paix où dans le plus grand secret l'humanité travaillerait à la destruction des Cylons.

Mais l'attaque Cylon changeait tout, New Virgon devait produire un jour ou l'autre une arme susceptible d'anéantir les Cylons, afin de sauver les Douze colonies d'une éventuelle destruction, mais maintenant, tout était différent, l'arme miracle arriverait trop tard !

L'amiral Martok avait appris à contrôler ses émotions et à ne pas afficher ses doutes, elle avait eu un bon maître : l'amiral Cain !

Elle se dirigea vers le pupitre et pris la parole, elle se jeta dans un discours fort et qu'elle voulait rassurant.

« Je m'adresse à vous les 'Gardiens de la colonie', vous êtes les dépositaires de la flamme sacrée de l'humanité, votre raison d'être est la protection de New Virgon, la colonie secrète d'où le salut de l'humanité viendra, vous avez tous appris la nouvelle, vous seuls la connaissez, je vous demanderais de faire montre de sang froid et de calme lorsque vous quitterez cet endroit. Le reste de la population devra vous voir sereins et confiants, ajouter la panique à cette situation déjà incertaine serait notre plus grande erreur. Nous allons affronter ensemble de grandes épreuves et je veux voir tous les colons unis. Notre premier objectif est de porter secours aux colonies ! »

Ces trois derniers mots galvanisèrent l'assistance, des hourras fusèrent, il n'était pas trop tard ! C'est ce que l'amiral Martok pensait, elle quitta l'estrade, suivi par le proconsul aidé par son assistant, Andréa Kain fermait la marche, ils quittèrent le forum. Kain rattrapa rapidement l'amiral Martok, elle voulait lui parler.

Ils montèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une cabine de téléphérique comme on en voyait sur Caprica. C'était l'un des moyens de transport les plus répandus sur New Virgon, la planète était composée de millions de hautes montagnes entourés d'un océan sans fin, et sur une centaine d'entre-elles se trouvaient une minicolonie humaine. Le proconsul Trenton s'assit avec peine à l'arrière, au moment du départ, son assistant eut du mal à attacher sa ceinture, il tremblait comme le proconsul, la peur se lisait sur son visage.

« Amiral Martok, vous compter vraiment porter secours aux colonies ? Demanda Andréa une fois assise. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts, les études sur l'arme anti-cylon avancent à petits pas… »

Martok, avait une expression de fermeté. Elle savait tout cela, mais il y avait urgence.

- Andréa, il nous faut sauver les Douze colonies de Kobol !

Kain hocha la tête.

- Vous allez peut-être mettre en danger New Virgon si vous faites cela ! Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton où l'on devinait la peur du lendemain.

L'attitude de la jeune femme n'étonna pas Martok, Andréa était avant tout sensible à la sécurité de New Virgon et du projet secret.

- Nous devons tenter de sauver les Douze colonies, nous ignorons la portée et la puissance de l'attaque Cylon mais il nous faut agir… Dit calment l'amiral en se tournant vers elle.

- New Virgon ne dispose que de deux Battlestar pour sa défense… Objecta Andréa.

- Je sais, l'Atlas et le Delphi, mais à eux deux ils pourraient être décisifs dans la bataille qui s'engage pour la défense des colonies, n'oublie pas que l'Artémis autrefois inspirait la crainte aux Cylons, l'Atlas et le Delphi sont plus puissants et plus récents que l'Artémis et combiné aux trois Raie-Manta nous pourrions être déterminants.

Martok, Andréa le savait, était une militaire, et son devoir premier était la protection des Douze colonies de Kobol, malgré ses ordres, elle était prête à risquer New Virgon pour sauver les Douze colonies, Andréa comprenait ce sentiment, mais elle, ne pouvait admettre la chose ! Elle lui remémora l'ordre initial de la présidente De Tage peu avant la fondation de la colonie et qui était inscrite dans le marbre dans le bureau de tous les amiraux de la flotte de New Virgon.

- Même si les colonies étaient attaquées, New Virgon ne devra jamais intervenir autrement que par l'utilisation de l'Arme anti-Cylon. Ce sont les paroles de De Tage il y a des années, avez-vous oublié ? Nous n'avons pas l'Arme, ce serait risquer New Virgon et l'avenir de l'Arme si nous intervenons !

- Je sais Andréa que tu penses à l'Arme, mais je ne peux pas permettre que les douze colonies soient la cible d'une attaque Cylon, c'est contre mes principes, après tout, nous sommes tous des enfants des douze colonies… et que pèse la vie d'un million et demi de colons quand plusieurs milliards sont en jeu ?

- Mais vous oubliez les _esclaves _! Ils représentent une menace constante pour toute la colonie…

Martok acquiesça, elle ne les avait pas oubliés… Elle prit la main droite d'Andréa et la serra fort.

- As-tu oublié aussi que ta mère est amiral de la flotte et que son battlestar pourrait être en difficulté ?

- Ma mère ? Vous êtes ma mère amirale !

- Non, ta mère biologique est l'amirale Helena Cain et ton père est…

- Arrêtez amirale ! S'emporta Andréa. Nos parents nous ont abandonnés… Ne m'en parlez plus jamais…

Martok baissa les yeux, elle lisait dans le regard d'Andréa Kain le désespoir et la tristesse.

- Nous allons réunir immédiatement le Conseil de Défense, et préparer l'opération.

Ces dernières paroles mirent fin aux protestations d'Andréa Kain, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que protester, Martok était la seule en capacité à décider d'une opération militaire extérieure à la colonie.


	2. Chapter 2 : Cain

**Disclaimer : Le présent récit est une fanfiction emprunté au monde de BSG remis au goût du jour par Ronald D. Moore (que je salue au passage), quand aux principaux personnages, en dehors d'Helena Cain, Cyrus Xander etc... ils viennent de mon imagination, donc soyez indulgents.**  
**Mon souhait serait de vous offrir une autre vision du monde des 12 colonies de Kobol, éloigner des clichés habituels, n'hésitez pas à poster des critiques, bonne ou mauvaises sur la qualité de mon travail.**

**Fandom : BSG 2003.**

**Personnage : Amiral Helena Cain**

**Principe : Le fanfiction que vous allez lire et suivre a deux axes, le premier narrer la vie du célèbre amiral Helena Cain depuis son enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, j'ai pris le parti de m'appuyer sur mon imagination et la documentation trouvé sur le wiki de BSG pour décrire les mondes des 12 colonies. Le deuxième axe est narré les évènements que je suppose avoir eu lieu entre la première guerre Cylon et la chute des Douze colonies de Kobol, c'est à dire que j'englobe dans cette fanfiction tous les mondes peuplés par les coloniaux. Je ne me suis pas cantonné à centré le récit sur tel ou tel personnage, ou ambiancé toute l'histoire à bord d'un battlestar, tout mon propos est de faire vivre l'univers des 12 colonies aux travers de la vie de l'amiral Cain.**

* * *

**Chapitre II : Cain !**

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle s'était réveillée, passée les premières minutes d'incrédulités et de désespoir quant à son état de Cylon, elle avait repris un peu d'allant, son caractère tenace même s'il était Cylon, lui permettait d'espérer. Oui, elle était Cylon, mais elle sentait que malgré sa nature de biomachine, elle avait tous les traits de caractère de l'humain. Et cela la rassurait. Dans quel but l'avait-on créé ? Si son enfance n'était que pure invention d'un programme mémoriser dans un coin de son cerveau de machine, alors à quoi l'avait-on destiné ?

L'avait-on envoyé dans les colonies pour infiltrer longtemps à l'avance le système de défense des Douze colonies ? L'avait-on envoyé pour infiltrer l'entourage de l'amiral Karlson ? Mais alors, pourquoi donc, n'avait-elle pas trahi le secret relatif à l'existence et à la structure mêmes du Cercle d'Arès dont lui et elle faisaient partie ? Et plus encore, comment expliqué qu'une autre Cylon infiltrée, Gina Invier, s'en soit prise à elle ?

Cain, était submergé par le doute, si sa nature Cylon était confirmée, se pouvait-il que malgré tout, elle eût conservé pour Karlson et l'humanité une loyauté similaire à celle que la Cylon infiltrée du _Battlestar Galactica_ : Sharon Valerii avait montré ? C'était là, la seule explication plausible ! Elle se tenait depuis quelques instants sur le sol glacé, elle avait quitté la baignoire, elle grelottait toujours autant, mais le froid lui permettait de garder l'esprit clair… Si elle était Cylon, alors les Cylons humanoïdes pouvaient donner la vie ?

Le souvenir de ses trois enfants refaisait surface par intermittence, et un sentiment d'immense chagrin la gagnait. Comment avait-elle pu abandonner ses trois enfants ?

Elle ne se souvenait que du moment de l'instant où elle était montée à bord d'un Raptor en partance pour les Douze colonies de Kobol. Les coordonnés de New Virgon lui revinrent à l'esprit, et une soudaine envie de retrouver ses enfants la gagna subitement.

Elle se releva toujours aussi grelottante, elle était nue, la lumière tamisée de la pièce ne l'aidait pas à s'orienter dans la pièce qui mis à part la baignoire en son centre, était complètement vide. Elle tâta les parois à la recherche d'une ouverture sur l'extérieur. Elle imaginait déjà le moment où elle sortirait dans le couloir de ce vaisseau Resurrection, son plan était de trouver un appareil, et un moyen de quitter ce vaisseau sordide. Avec les coordonnés de New Virgon enfoui dans son cerveau, elle pourrait rejoindre la colonie secrète du Cercle d'Arès et retrouver ses enfants.

Elle toucha ce qui ressemblait à un interrupteur, la lumière se fit, elle pria pour qu'une porte apparaisse, au leu de cela, une voix monocorde envahit toute la pièce, Cain leva les yeux et essaya de trouver la source. La voix disait.

« Matricule 21 : Helena Cain, votre tension artérielle et votre pression sanguine sont optimaux, votre état de santé général est normal. »

Cain était collé à la paroi, elle écoutait sans trop comprendre.

Quelques secondes après, du plafond, elle vit deux sacs tombés à ses pieds.

« Vous trouverez dans ces sacs stérilisés des vêtements. » Dis la voix.

L'amirale Cain se dépêcha d'ouvrir le premier sac, elle était transie de froid, elle trouva des sous-vêtements et une combinaison qui lorsqu'elle la mise la réchauffa. Des bottes et des chaussettes complétaient le tout. Elle interrogea la voix, imaginant qu'elle avait affaire à un ordinateur.

- Où suis-je ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle se rendit compte que la voix devait être un programme automatique qui s'était enclenché lorsqu'elle avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur.

Elle décida de laisser le programme agir sans lui poser de questions, elle avait autre chose à faire, une fois habillé, elle chercha une sortie, et de toute évidence le programme allait lui ouvrir, sinon elle essaierait d'atteindre le plafond d'où venait les sacs, il était assez haut, mais en montant sur la baignoire elle pourrait atteindre la petite ouverture.

La voix après un long moment, repris.

« Vous êtes dans le Centre de Conservation de Picon, vous pouvez maintenant sortir. »

Cain fut secoué par l'annonce, une porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur la paroi à sa droite, un vent glacial la frappa au visage.

L'amirale Cain sortie de la pièce, ne sachant plus très bien si elle était Cylon ou pas ? Les coloniaux ne disposant pas de la technologie de résurrection alors les Cylons, pensait-elle, avaient installé un de leurs centres sur Picon. Elle s'engagea dans le long couloir froid et désert, les parois était maculée d'une fine particule de poussière, indice du passage de l'air extérieur.

Elle marcha d'un pas hésitant, car elle était dans l'ignorance, que faisait-elle ici ? Picon, la planète où elle avait vécue, elle retrouvait ce monde qu'elle savait pertinemment atomisé. Elle trouverait dehors un paysage apocalyptique, la mort, mais pourquoi sortir ? Comment pourrait-elle quitter cette planète ? Si ce que l'on disait était vrai, les Cylons occupaient toutes les planètes. Soudain, plongée dans ses pensées, une lumière verte au bout du couloir la ramena à la réalité, elle pressa le pas.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle se figea sur le pas d'une porte massive en acier, en son centre un hublot d'où irradiait la lumière verte, sans trop comprendre, elle pressa la tête contre le hublot pour mieux voir, et à sa grande surprise elle aperçu une grande salle circulaire qui elle ressemblait à une station de contrôle et de commandement d'un battlestar de type Mercury.

Deux formes se mouvaient, ils étaient humains ! Cain frappa contre le hublot, tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le président Adar en personne !

Elle pensait qu'il avait péri lors de l'attaque Cylon sur le quartier général de la flotte situé exactement sur Picon, mais non ! Il était en vie !

- Amiral Cain ? Vous aussi ? Dit-il en reculant d'un pas, son expression était d'une très grande surprise.

Cain, salua d'un salut militaire, elle était quand même heureuse de retrouver ses vieux réflexes, Adar représentait l'autorité.

- Monsieur le président quelle joie de vous revoir. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Bientôt, les deux autres personnes qu'elle avait aperçues arrivèrent, elle ne les connaissait pas. Un homme et une femme, l'homme était un vieux monsieur à la peau brunâtre et aux yeux bridés, la femme était aussi âgée, tous deux affichaient une mine inquiète.

L'homme lui demanda.

- Êtes-vous aussi sorti de la baignoire ?

La question glaça le sang de Cain, étaient-ils eux aussi des Cylons ? Non ! Alors, le président Adar était aussi un Cylon ! Elle se rendit compte qu'il portait la même combinaison qu'elle.

Adar l'observait, ainsi que les deux autres, Cain essaya de conserver son calme, elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de ses 'congénères' Cylons. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer à la question du vieux monsieur. Son signe de la tête affirmatif sembla les rassurer.

Adar souffla, il était abattu.

- Amiral Cain, je pensais que vous étiez revenue sur Picon avec des renforts… Les colonies se sont effondrées…C'est la fin de l'humanité.

Cain trouva achronique qu'Adar continua à se prendre pour le président des Douze colonies, il ne devait pas avoir assimilé sa nature de Cylon, elle hocha la tête, elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu, elle dit.

- Monsieur le Président, je peux vous dire que loin des colonies existe encore la vie pour l'humanité, une flotte hétéroclite sous la protection d'un vieux battlestar a pu s'échapper…

Le visage du président reprit des couleurs.

Un bruit venant du fond de la salle attira son attention. Un bruit de pas. Tous se tournèrent dans cette direction, Cain n'était pas armée, elle demanda au président Adar de se mettre à l'abri, elle demanda la même chose aux deux autres, mais ils n'obéirent pas. Adar lui expliqua.

- Il s'agit sûrement de l'agent Al Carter.

Cain eut la confirmation, un homme apparu fond de la salle. C'était un homme, pas très grand, il portait une veste grise, il avait le crâne rasé, elle ne lui donnait pas plus de trente ans.

L'homme leva les mains en l'air et il dit avec un fort accent de Léonis.

- N'ayez pas peur !

Cain était à quelque pas de lui en la voyant il baissa les yeux. Adar expliqua.

- L'agent Al Carter, faisait partie du service de sécurité de ce Centre avant l'attaque Cylon qui a eu lieu il y a plus de trois mois. Il a veillé sur nous lors de notre réveil il y a quelques semaines.

Carter fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une carte qu'il tendit à Cain.

- Voici ma carte d'identité du service.

Cain la prit, en effet, Al Carter était un agent de la sécurité du Centre. Elle lui rendit sa carte et lui demanda.

- Êtes-vous seul ici ?

- Oui madame, au début nous étions trois survivants lorsque les Cylons ont attaqué Picon je devais quitter le Centre, un autre agent de sécurité devait venir me remplacer. Le Centre se trouve enfoui sous la terre, dans le cœur d'une montagne, nous avons résisté à l'attaque thermonucléaire. Mais les deux autres survivants, un mécanicien chargé de l'entretien du réacteur atomique et une infirmière sont morts il y a deux mois lors d'une tentative de regagner la surface…

Cain sentie que Carter lui cachait des choses, elle lui demanda tout de go.

- Êtes-vous ou sommes-nous Cylons ?

Il hocha la tête, quand elle comprit son geste de la tête, Cain posa la main sur son front, elle était étourdie et bouleversée par la nouvelle, ainsi elle n'était pas une Cylon ! Une espèce de joie intérieure gagna tout son corps, elle était humaine !

Carter, expliqua que le _Centre de Conservation_ était une branche secrète de l'administration coloniale, dix ans après la fin de la Première Guerre Cylon, les autorités ayant pris conscience de la nature mortelle de l'humanité et avait décidé la mise en chantier d'un programme secret sous la houlette du _ministère des Sciences_. Le programme secret avait repris les travaux d'une équipe d'anciens ingénieurs de la Greystone company.

Le public ignorait tout de ce que Daniel Graystone avait fait, à savoir ressusciter sa fille Zoé en téléchargeant son esprit dans un corps artificiel. Un membre de son équipe avait retrouvé son journal personnel, et un schéma sommaire du système. La technologie avait été améliorée, Cain connaissait le monde V pour l'avoir vécue à bord de l'Artémis, elle n'était pas étonnée que l'humanité utilisât finalement une technologie similaire à celle des Cylons.

Carter, leur révéla que chacun d'eux avait retrouvé un corps de substitution, le programme secret avait en effet cloné des cellules souches de différentes personnalités jugées irremplaçables pour l'humanité. Les cellules donnaient un corps en tout point semblable à l'original, et ironie de l'histoire, ledit corps naissait et vieillissait rapidement jusqu'à atteindre l'âge du donneur lors de la prise de sa cellule.

Malgré les distances la mémoire de la personnalité était téléchargée comme celles des Cylons humanoïdes en prenant 'appui' sur la matière noire, si bien qu'elle pouvait mourir à l'autre bout de l'univers, elle retrouverait son corps, mais l'inconvénient de cette technique c'est que la personnalité sauvée ne disposait que d'un seul corps de substitution. En ce qui concernait Cain, elle fut surprise quand Carter lui rapporta qu'elle avait rajeuni de dix ans ! C'était extraordinaire pensa-t-elle, elle ignorait à quel moment on lui avait pris une cellule ! Était-ce durant une de ses visites médicales de routine ?

Dans ce centre, expliqua Carter, se trouvait des dizaines de pièces similaires à celle où Cain avait retrouvé son corps, Cain se mis tout à coup à penser et à espérer, les personnages importants des Douze colonies, est-ce que par hasard Terence Karlson y serait ? Elle questionna Carter, il haussa les épaules.

- Madame, cette technique fut mise au point dans sa version définitive il y a douze ans… Et la récolte de cellule ne débuta qu'un an après lorsque tout fut prêt. L'amiral Karlson avait déjà été assassiné vingt ans auparavant.

Cain baissa la tête, elle était triste, son dernier espoir de le revoir s'évanouissait, oui, cette technique était trop récente pour qu'elle eût permis de sauver l'homme de sa vie…


	3. Chapter 3 : Reconstruction d'une vie

**Chapitre III : Reconstruction**

Dock spatial de Scorpion, 12 ans après la fin de la Première Guerre Cylon

(2 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)

(28 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)

Le sergent Watson ne tenait plus en place, il faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente de la clinique militaire du dock spatial de Scorpion. Il attendait la sortie du capitaine Helena Cain, il n'était pas le seul à l'attendre. Assis dans le coin, se trouvait le lieutenant Martoldi, ex-officier tactique à bord du _Battlestar Artémis_.

Lui comme le sergent portait des vêtements civils, car ils n'avaient pas encore été réincorporés dans l'armée, une enquête était en cours pour connaitre les raisons de leurs 'évasions' du bord de l'Artémis. Quant à Cain, elle avait été admise dans cette clinique dès son arrivée, il y a plus de quatre mois. Elle y était restée très longtemps du fait des blessures que lui avait occasionnées son passage à tabac à bord de l'Artémis. Elle avait eu quatre côtes cassées, le visage presque défiguré par les coups, elle avait échappé aussi à la paralysie à vie. Ils avaient suivi les ordres du commandant Erika Zembrano, l'amener en lieu sûr aussitôt leur Raptor rentré dans l'espace des Douze colonies.

Mais pour rejoindre les Douze colonies il avait fallu braver mille dangers, dont l'attaque d'appareils Cylons. Martoldi qui pilotait le Raptor 2010 s'en souvenait, et avait encore du mal à croire qu'il eut pu échapper à ces appareils dotés d'une vitesse supérieure à leur Raptors. Au cours de l'engagement le second Raptor, celui qui transportait le cercueil du docteur Suzanna avait été abattu avant qu'il eût pu effectuer comme le leur, un bond PRL. Martoldi était loin de se douter que le Raptor avait été capturé par les Cylons. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Pour lui, comme pour Watson et Cain, ils avaient vu le Raptor de Suzanna atteint par un missile.

Le médecin-chef de la clinique arriva sur ces entrefaites, au même moment une valise dans la main droite, Martok et Cain sortirent, cette dernière portait un pansement sur toute la surface de son visage, ne laissant que ses yeux et sa bouche libre. Watson sursauta. Et il demanda des explications au médecin-chef, c'était un petit bonhomme qui faisait l'effet d'une mouche devant un homme de la carrure du sergent Watson. Il expliqua que la clinique n'offrait pas de médecine reconstructrice du visage, le traitement était cher, seules les cliniques privées étaient à même d'offrir à la jeune femme les soins appropriés.

Watson s'emporta, ainsi que Martoldi. De tels soins dans une clinique privée, Cain avec sa maigre solde ne pourrait jamais se les payer ! Watson secoua le médecin-chef si violemment qu'il fallut appeler la sécurité pour l'arrêter, il était courroucé !

- Vous voulez qu'elle reste défigurée à vie ! Vous êtes une crapule ! Cracha-t-il tandis que deux policiers militaires tentaient de le maintenir éloigné du médecin-chef qui prit les jambes à son cou.

Cain le calma, elle était toujours capitaine malgré sa démission à bord de l'Artémis.

- Calmez-vous sergent Watson. Dit-elle avec difficulté au travers de ses pansements.

Watson, obéi et quitta la salle d'attente tout en ruminant, Martoldi le suivi. Cain se tenait bien droite, tentant à grande peine à rester droite, son dos lui faisait de temps en temps très mal, et la position assise lui était interdite pour quelque temps, elle jeta un regard au Lt. Martok qui compris, elles sortirent de la clinique. Cain savait que la clinique ne lui fournirait plus de soin, elle devrait se les payer, n'ayant plus de familles sur qui compter, l'avenir pour elle était sombre. Martok admirait le courage de la jeune femme.

Dina Martok, avait les yeux rouges, elle était aussi en colère, voir le capitaine Cain ainsi traitée était un supplice, car elle savait pour en avoir entendu parler une infirmière au cours de l'une de ses visites, l'armée offrait aux officiers supérieurs, donc le capitaine Cain, la possibilité d'avoir recours à l'assurance Fédéral, c'était une espèce de caisse de retraite censée assurer la sécurité sociale des officiers coloniaux. Mais Cain ne pouvait pas postuler, étant d'origine Tauronne son dossier avait été rejeté. Elle le savait pour avoir consulté le mois dernier, son dossier au ministère de la Défense colonial sur Caprica. Martok ne voulait rien dire à Cain, elle traversait déjà un enfer depuis son retour, son état physique bien qu'en nette amélioration était toujours aussi incertain, et sans chirurgie reconstructrice du visage, elle ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver de travail ni dans l'armée ni dans le civil.

Et elle, Martok, ne pouvait pas grand-chose, depuis son retour, elle avait appris que sa solde avait été entièrement versée à la caisse de l'armée en attendant sa réaffectation dans l'armée, Watson et Martoldi étaient dans la même situation, tant et si bien qu'ils vivaient tous dans un hôtel miteux de Scorpion, ils travaillaient dans des petits boulots mal payés pour arrondir leurs fins de mois et assurés leurs subsistances. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de parents proches ni éloignés, la Première Guerre Cylon avait fait des ravages dans leurs mondes respectifs. Dehors, c'était l'annexe des docks militaires, une espèce de bras gigantesque de métal qui tenait en un seul lien et qui regroupait les différents docks où s'amarraient tous les types de vaisseaux militaires, cela allait du Battlestar à la modeste corvette.

Elles retrouvèrent Watson et Martoldi dans un coin des docks, le bar, où les deux amis noyaient leurs frustrations dans la bière de Virgon, tout allait de travers depuis leurs retours. L'Artémis pour le grand public avait disparu, et cela faisait presque un an que les coloniaux se demandaient ce qui était arrivé à l'emblématique vaisseau de guerre. Quand le Raptor avec à son bord Cain et ses trois compagnons se posa dans les docks et qu'il s'identifia, la première chose que firent les autorités fut de les mettre en isolement, Cain ne fut pas épargné malgré son état. Ils furent soumis pendant deux semaines à des interrogatoires conduits par les agents des services de renseignement de la flotte, heureusement, ces interrogatoires étaient filmés et n'impliquaient aucuns sévices physiques.

Le Haut Commandement colonial voulait connaitre ce qui était arrivé à l'Artémis. Bien entendu, Cain comme ses compagnons répondirent que l'Artémis les suivait de près, mais au fil des jours, il apparut que l'Artémis ne reviendrait plus… Cain commença à s'inquiéter, et lorsqu'il fut clair que l'Artémis avait disparu corps et bien, la jeune femme reçue une nouvelle fois un coup dur, elle perdait une fois de plus une personne proche, le commandant Erika Zembrano, Erika qui avait à la veille de son départ brisé le mur qui s'était toujours posé entre elle et Cain.

Helena Cain ne pouvait plus pleurer, elle avait pleuré la mort de sa sœur adoptive : Andréa, et Erika était la deuxième… La jeune sud-tauronne pensait depuis longtemps avoir été maudite par une obscure force, toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait finissaient par mourir, mourir de mort violente, sa famille, l'homme qu'elle aimait, ses deux sœurs adoptives, ses amis Farber et Monroe… Pourquoi donc le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ?

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tant de cruauté de la part du destin ? Le Dieu taureau était-il en colère contre elle depuis son enfance ? Pourquoi lui infligé tant de souffrances ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas, et en voyant les mines rassurantes de Martoldi et Watson, elle eut le sombre pressentiment qu'ils pouvaient leurs arrivés quelque chose, ses amis ne vivaient jamais longtemps. C'était la malédiction d'Helena Cain se disait-elle avec dépit. Martok, proposa à Helena de prendre un verre, mais la jeune femme refusa, dès son entrée les clients l'avaient remarquée, et avaient vu son pansement sur le visage, une certaine gêne les avait gagnés, même s'ils ne le montraient pas, elle le sentait.

- Quittons cet endroit. Dit-elle à l'adresse de Martok.

Watson et Martoldi les rejoignirent, heureusement pour eux, la bière de Virgon que servait ce bar était coupée d'eau, le propriétaire vendait sa bière bon marché et nos deux amis n'ayant pas beaucoup de cubits dans les poches étaient déjà satisfaits de pouvoir se permettre de se payer une bière bon marché. Ils décidèrent de quitter la base et de rejoindre leur hôtel miteux sur Scorpion.

Les billets de la navette faisant la liaison entre Scorpion et les docks étaient heureusement bon marché, mais le confort était sommaire et il fallut à nos quatre amis s'accommoder de la présence de boxes dans lequel le bétail Aérilon logeait, il alimentait les hôtels de luxe de Argentum Bay, leur hôtel était situé dans la banlieue de Argentum, non loin de la célèbre station balnéaire.

Et dire que du temps où ils étaient en poste à bord de l'Artémis ils s'offraient des permissions dans les hôtels et casinos de luxe d'Argentum Bay, cette époque leur paraissait à tous si loin et si révolue. Watson qui était le plus âgé et le plus calme (malgré ses accès de fureurs), supportait mieux le confort spartiate de la navette, Martok et Martoldi avaient plus de mal, ils étaient tous deux de Caprica et n'étaient pas habitués aux odeurs de la campagne qui émanaient des boxes du cheptel qui jouxtait leurs sièges. L'odeur était forte, Cain, elle, avait connue pire, ses trois années passées au fond d'une cave dans un bordel l'avait endurcit.

Trois heures plus tard, la navette se posa dans l'astroport de Celeste, la capitale de la planète Scorpion qui ne comptait que trois cents millions d'habitants. Le climat de la planète était tropical et mis à part Argentum et Celeste, la planète Scorpion n'abritait aucune autre agglomération. Ils prirent le car qui faisait la navette entre Celeste et Argentum, le voyage dura cinq heures, puis ils attrapèrent un taxi collectif au sortir de la gare routière. Martok était assise à côté de Martoldi à l'arrière du taxi, tandis que Cain et Watson étaient à l'avant, les autres passagers, un couple de touristes était assis au milieu, Cain était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne parlait pas, se contentant d'admirer le paysage de jungle qui s'étalait tout le long de la grande route. Martoldi et Martok parlèrent de Cain, ils étaient inquiets, maintenant qu'elle était sortie de la clinique, elle était pratiquement livrée à elle-même.

- Tu penses que le capitaine va supporter de vivre dans cet hôtel pourri tout en sachant qu'elle est défigurée pour la vie ? Dis Martoldi en posant sa main sur celle de Martok. Depuis quelques jours ils étaient devenus très proches et sortaient ensemble.

Elle cligna des yeux, ses lunettes commençaient à lui brûler les yeux, elle pensait depuis longtemps à remplacer les verres, mais elle l'oubliait, étant trop préoccupée par le sort du capitaine Cain. La fidélité inébranlable que vouaient les trois officiers à l'égard d'Helena Cain s'expliquait par leur loyauté aux ordres que leur avait donnés le commandant Erika Zembrano peu avant leurs départs. Ils vouaient tous les trois une grande dévotion au commandant de l'Artémis et pour eux, la vie misérable qu'ils supportaient depuis leur retour dans les colonies n'était rien comparé à la parole qu'ils avaient donnée au commandant : veiller sur le capitaine Cain. Watson était d'entre eux, le plus protecteur à l'égard du capitaine, c'était normal il l'avait connu et apprécié du temps de son commandement temporaire de l'Artémis, et depuis ce jour il lui avait conservé tout son respect.

Le sergent Watson posait de temps en temps des regards en biais du côté du capitaine Cain, il était inquiet de la voir si silencieuse, dans le passé, il la savait être bouillonnante de vie comme tous les sud-tauronnes. Mais depuis son séjour dans la clinique de la base, elle avait perdu toute joie de vivre, il se doutait bien que le sort de l'Artémis l'affectait, n'avait-elle pas déjà perdue une sœur adoptive en la personne de la traitresse André Olbia ? Watson n'arrivait pas à comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé Cain à prendre la défense du cadavre de l'empoisonneuse, son geste lui avait valu d'être défigurée à vie par la furie des taurons à bord de l'Artémis. Il respectait cette jeune femme pour son caractère et ses aptitudes à commandés, mais il était dérouté par son sentimentalisme et son goût du tragique, seul un esprit aussi tourmenté que pouvait l'être celui de Cain agissait de la sorte.

Le sergent était d'un esprit carré et parfois borné, il avait du mal à cerner la personnalité de Cain, malgré tout il s'était juré à lui-même d'assurer sa protection comme le lui avait ordonné le commandant Zembrano. En repensant à Zembrano son cœur se serra, qu'était-il arrivé à ses camarades ? L'Artémis avait-il rencontré les Cylons ? Un Battlestar du gabarit de l'Artémis ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ses moucherons se disait le sergent dans l'espoir de garder confiance. Peut-être que l'Artémis avait raté un bond PRL et dévié de sa route mettait du temps pour retrouver le chemin des colonies ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur hôtel, les deux hommes occupaient une chambre à côté de celle de Martok qui allait dorénavant partager la sienne avec le capitaine Cain. La jeune tauronne ne protesta pas, ni n'émis la moindre remarque quant à l'état de décrépitude de la chambre, c'était la meilleure que l'on pût se payer. Martok admirait le calme de Cain, on lui avait parlé dans le passé de son tempérament colérique et de ses sautes d'humeur, mais elle avait changé. Dina Martok était une jeune femme ouverte d'esprit et qui se liait très vite d'amitié avec les gens, il n'était pas étonnant de la voir traitée sa supérieur comme une amie, même si aucun d'eux ne portait l'uniforme militaire, ils conservaient encore ses vieux réflexes, malgré cela, Martok tutoyait le capitaine Cain et se montrait prévenante à son égard, Cain quant à elle essayait de gardé ses distances avec elle et ses deux camarades, elle était persuadée que le sort s'acharnait sur elle et que se lié avec chacun d'eux leurs attireraient des malheurs.

- Tu vas prendre le lit et moi je dormirais sur le sol, il fait très chaud sur Argentum et cela me rafraichira de dormir sur le sol. Dis Martok à l'adresse de Cain en lui montrant le lit exigu, qui ressemblait plus à un lit de camp qu'à un lit normal, il n'y avait ni sommier ni matelas.

Cain hocha la tête, mais Martok insista.

- Je dormirais sur le plancher, c'est pour mon mal de dos. Objecta Cain de sa voix presque inaudible.

Martok n'insista pas, et continua à rangée les affaires qu'elle sortait de la valise de Cain, elle tomba sur le canif de la jeune femme, elle l'interrogea sur la provenance de l'arme blanche, Cain ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui prendre le canif des mains. Martok la laissa s'occuper du reste de ses affaires. Il y avait une armoire dans la chambre, Cain y déposa ses quelques affaires, dont les robes luxueuses qu'Andréa Olbia lui avait offertes à bord de l'Artémis, en voyant ces robes, Martok s'écria.

- J'ai vu ce genre de robes dans un magazine de mode, elles valent une fortune ! Cette robe rouge vient de la maison de couture Tanako, la plus prestigieuse de Géménon ! Et celle-là, la noire, je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle est griffée de chez Obédians et Obédians sur Caprica, où as-tu eu ces robes ?

Cain la regarda sans trop comprendre, elle lui dit de sa voix hachée.

- Ma sœur Andréa que tu connaissais sous le prénom d'Irena, me les avait offertes.

- Avec la robe de Tanako tu pourrais tirer dix mille cubits rien qu'au marché noir !

- Non ! Jamais je ne vendrais une de ces robes ! Répondit fermement Cain qui porta la main droite à sa bouche, elle avait toujours mal à la mâchoire lorsqu'elle haussait la voix.

Martok sentait qu'elle était prise de colère. Elle insista pourtant, c'était une occasion d'obtenir des cubits qui pourraient servir pour son opération, l'opération était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

- La meilleure clinique de reconstruction faciale de Géménon te coûterait cinq à dix mille cubits, tu ne veux pas retrouver ton visage ?

Cain baissa la tête et lui tourna le dos. Après un instant, ayant dépassé le moment de la douleur forte elle lui dit.

- Tu ne comprends pas, ces robes et l'anneau, sont tout ce qui me reste d'Andréa… J'ai tué ma propre sœur ! Tu comprends ! J'ai tué ma propre sœur ! J'ai failli à ma parole de l'enterrer sur Tauron ! Voudrais-tu que je me sépare des dernières choses qu'elle m'a données ?

Martok se voulut optimiste.

- Écoute Lena…

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Lena ! Hurla Cain en se retournant, elle tremblait de colère. Elle avait très mal à la bouche.

Martok se reprit très vite.

- C'est d'accord Helena, inutile de te mettre dans cet état…

- Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus dans ma vie m'appelaient Lena, et elles sont toutes mortes !

Dina Martok ignorait de quoi lui parlait Cain, mais elle la sentait bouleversé, son calme apparent cachait une immense douleur qui n'attendait qu'à s'exprimer.

- Tu ne veux pas te payer une opération avec les cubits que tu gagnerais en vendant l'une de ces robes ? Tu étais si belle autrefois. Lui demanda Martok, qui ne comprenait pas son refus.

- Non, jamais je ne vendrais une des robes que m'a offerte Andréa, si je dois vivre ainsi ce sera que le Dieu Taureau aura voulu me punir pour avoir donné la mort à ma sœur Andréa.

Disant cela, Cain alla au lavabo, la réponse de la jeune femme stupéfia Martok, elle ne s'imaginait pas le capitaine Helena Cain une fervente croyant du culte sud-tauron.

Martok la suivait du regard, Cain avait commencé à dérouler petit à petit son bandage, elle voulait revoir son visage dans la glace, malgré les objections de Martok. Lorsqu'elle eut complètement enlevé son bandage et qu'elle vit son visage défiguré, elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de poser la main sur la glace. Elle donnait peine à voir, autrefois ses traits fins et ses lèvres sensuelles avaient fait tournée la tête de beaucoup d'officiers à bord de l'Artémis se souvenait Martok, mais maintenant elle ne ressemblait plus à rien, ses traits avaient disparu, les coups qu'elle avait reçus avaient été si violents qu'elle en était devenue méconnaissable.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas vendre une robe pour payer l'opération ? Regarde-toi Helena…

Cain posa ses mains fermement sur le bord du lavabo, elle hocha la tête.

- Je me moque de mon visage ! Je ne veux plus aimer, ni être aimé…ni plaire !

Martok s'assis sur le rebord du lit de camp et observa Cain, malgré son visage méconnaissable, elle conservait toute sa dignité, cette femme avait un caractère vraiment complexe pensa Martok.

- Sans tes robes, nous ne trouverons pas suffisamment de cubits pour nous sortir de la misère, à moins d'être réintégrés dans l'armée et retrouver notre solde, l'avenir s'annonce pour nous tous très sombre… et ce n'est pas avec nos maigres cachets que nous pourrons te payer l'opération dont tu as besoin…

- Arrête ! Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'une opération !

Martok s'insurgea.

- Écoute Helena, si toi tu ne le veux pas, nous, moi, Martoldi et Watson le voulons, nous obéirons à la lettre aux ordres du commandant Zembrano que cela te plaise ou non ! Nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber, même si nous devons continuer à vivre dans la misère.

Les paroles de Martok durent émouvoir Cain, car elle se calma et refit son bandage sur son visage.


End file.
